Break
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Szayel n'est bon qu'à aider Mayuri dans ses expériences. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?


**Disclaimer :** Bleach pas à moi, bêtises à moi

**Pairing :** Kurotsuchi Mayuri x Szayel Apollo Grantz

**Total :** 799 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, Szayel ramené à la vie et à la 12e Division (peut faire suite, début, ou paillasson à Change, changing places)

**Le petit mot de l'auteur :** celui-ci date déjà un peu, c'est une petite collaboration avec Leikkona. L'idée de Mayuri pétant des éprouvettes chaque fois qu'il est en rogne, c'est totalement à elle. Le reste, j'embraye.

Le silence d'un après-midi comme beaucoup d'autres à la division 12. Les bruits de la verrerie qui s'entrechoque, des liquides qui bouillent doucement, de temps en temps quelque chose qu'on verse, le bruit des crayons sur des carnets. Un bruissement qui, pour une oreille lassée, peut ressembler à celui de la mer. Les laboratoires sont un endroit très calme, un endroit calme et dangereux. Ceux qui y entrent prennent soin de ne pas se faire remarquer plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, et chuchotent quand il leur faut parler. Ca donne aux grandes salles blanches des airs de secrets, des endroits où on ne communique le savoir qu'aux initiés.

Comme tout le monde, Mayuri travaille dans le silence le plus complet. Les composés frémissent et se mélangent, passent d'un récipient à l'autre, il chauffe, agite, distille, dans le cliquetis discret du verre contre le verre. A côté de lui, Szayel note tout ce qu'il fait avec application. C'est un après-midi comme beaucoup d'autres à la division 12. Un après-midi de science.

Malheureusement, il arrive que certaines personnes ne sachent pas qu'il faut respecter le silence de la science. C'est exactement ce qui se passe cet après-midi là. Un idiot d'une autre division, venu chercher un quelconque produit pour son incapable de capitaine, entre dans la pièce et claque la porte. Dans le silence, le bruit résonne comme un coup de tonnerre. Mayuri sursaute, et l'éprouvette se casse entre ses doigts, envoyant de petits éclats étincelants aux alentours.

Immédiatement, Szayel pose stylo et carnet, et s'approche. Il prend la main du capitaine, qui s'est déjà remis au travail, la retourne pour voir les dégâts. De fines gouttes de sang roulent sur les doigts couverts de maquillage et tachent son uniforme immaculé, mais il n'y fait pas attention. Avec délicatesse, il enlève les éclats de verre des coupures. Il est en train de parler, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, mais ce qu'il raconte n'a pas vraiment de sens. Probablement quelque chose comme "allons, capitaine, laissez-moi voir, il faut nettoyer ça". Des mots simples et réconfortants. Pas qu'il faille réconforter Mayuri. Même l'éprouvette a besoin de plus de réconfort que lui. Non, ce qui compte, c'est le ton de sa voix. Calme, bas, ce qu''il faut pour calmer Mayuri, l'aider à se détendre.

Une fois tous les morceaux retirés, Mayuri tente de reprendre sa main, mais Szayel le tient fermement par le poignet, et il ne le laissera pas s'en tirer comme ça. Au contraire, il attire ses doigts sous le robinet, fait couler l'eau, efface les traces de sang. Mayuri le laisse faire. Ce n'est pas si désagréable, que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui pour une fois. Les mains de l'Arrancar sont agiles, légères, elles caressent plus qu'elles ne soignent, et la sensation est vraiment... plaisante. Aucun des deux n'a encore regardé l'intrus, ils sont tous les deux pris dans le moment, ça en serait presque romantique. Le plus grand tenant dans ses mains celles de l'autre, et soignant tendrement ses blessures. Une illustration de conte de fées. Non, peut-être pas. Une petite parenthèse d'émotion.

C'est presque avec regret que Szayel finit par lâcher les mains du shinigami. Les doigts blessés sont débarassés de tout maquillage, pansés avec soin. "Pour empêcher l'infection", qu'il précise. Ce n'est pas comme si la sécurité était la première préoccupation de Mayuri. Ni la seconde. Ni même la dixième. Mais Szayel a tendance à y faire attention. Il jette un regard qui n'est pas vraiment du reproche, pas vraiment un avertissement, peut-être juste une explication muette, aux cicatrices pâles qui sont habituellement cachées sous le maquillage. Mayuri comprend, et le remercie d'un signe de tête. Pas besoin de mots, pour dire ça. Ils se comprennent. Quant à savoir si c'est parce qu'ils sont tous les deux des scientifiques fous, ou juste sur la même longueur d'onde... Szayel se tourne vers la table, prend son bloc-notes et son stylo, et s'absorbe dans ses notes, même si Mayuri peut voir le sourire qui tire ses lèvres. Il regarde ses doigts soigneusement enveloppés de pansements, rendus étrangement pâles par l'absence de maquillage. Ce que Szayel a soigné, une preuve d'il ne sait trop quoi, peut-être que l'Arrancar tient à lui ? Peut-être... On ne le verra pas sourire, ça non, il est le capitaine de la douzième division, après tout, et c'est un masque impassible qu'il tourne vers son visiteur. Mais à l'intérieur, derrière le masque, c'est un vrai sourire, dépourvu de folie, peut-être le seul vrai depuis des années. Personne ne le voit. Sauf Szayel. Szayel voit à travers le masque. Et c'est tant mieux. Il peut sourire à l'intérieur, et casser des éprouvettes, puisque Szayel est là pour le voir et le soigner. Comme tous les après-midi à la division 12, maintenant. Les après-midis de science comme il aime.

* * *

Comme quoi, même Mayuri et Szayel, ça peut être grave mignon...

J'en ai pas fini avec ces deux-là !

Review ? :3


End file.
